The present invention relates to an inflatable booster seat. In contrast to hard plastic or metal booster seats, both now available and in use, the present invention can be deflated after use, folded quite neatly, and carried in a pocket or pocketbook by the child or the accompanying adult. Space and weight savings are clearly attributes of the present invention. By reducing the size (after deflation), weight and bulk of a booster seat, due to the present invention's capability to be selectively deflated after use, a child or accompanying adult can take this booster seat with him or her to any intended site and, after actually reaching the site of use, the seat can be inflated into its full usable size for use. After use, this booster seat can be easily deflated, folded and then reused. Clearly, therefore, a booster seat which can be carried with a minimum of effort and which takes up a relatively small size, weight and volume is far preferable over existing hard and constant full-sized booster seats. The present invention relates therefore, to an inflatable booster seat and to an apparatus which is intended to be carried by the child, or the accompanying adult. It has a minimum weight and occupies a relative minimum size and bulk. The present invention allows a booster seat to be carried from location to location. At the site, it can be inflated for use.